


X.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [10]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: "Maldice a Chloe en silencio. No estaría en esta incómoda situación si no fuera por su mejor amiga. Frena el impulso de juntar las piernas, porque ese gesto sería bastante delator, y continua con su mantra para tratar convencer a sus alborotadas hormonas de que no es un buen momento para ponerse cachondas."O, cuando una película pone a Beca en una situación algo comprometida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> En honor a la semana de la Bisexualidad.  
> ¡Feliz Bisivilidad!
> 
> (BTW, sí, esta es la versión feliz del capítulo IX. Mantuve mi promesa, ¡bien por mí!)

Cuando Beca por fin llega a casa, son casi las once de la noche, y está física y mentalmente agotada.

Cierra la puerta tras ella con un profundo suspiro de alivio, quedándose apoyada contra la madera durante unos segundos para mentalizarse de que no está delirando, de que por fin está _en_ _casa_. Escucha la tele sonando suavemente, y sonríe para sí misma mientras gira las llaves en la cerradura para correrla.

\- ¿Becs, eres tú? – llama Chloe desde el salón.

\- Sabes que si entra un ladrón no se va a identificar ante ti, ¿verdad? – responde, sarcástica.

Recorre el corto pasillo hasta el salón mientras habla, deja la mochila con su portátil encima de la mesa del comedor y mira hacia su izquierda, donde la pelirroja está semi tumbada contra el brazo del sillón, ya vestida con su pijama, mechones cobrizos recogidos en un moño descuidado y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora sí, por fin en casa.

\- ¿Quién va a querer robarnos? – observa Chloe –. Somos ex estudiantes, lo más lujoso que van a encontrar es tu equipo de DJ.

Recoge sus piernas para dejarle un hueco en el sillón a su lado, y Beca no tarda en dejarse caer en él con un gemido de satisfacción. Lleva todo el día sentada, pero es totalmente distinto a estar encorvada sobre la mesa de mezclas, cascos sobre las orejas y la mirada pegada a la pantalla del ordenador. Este es _su_ sillón, en _su_ apartamento, con _su_ mejor amiga al lado.

Deja que su mirada vague hasta la tele encendida, donde una película muestra a dos mujeres en pantalla. Una de ellas es alta y rubia, con aspecto de ser del este de Europa; mientras que la otra es baja y morena, y se están… ¿¡ _Desnudando_?! ¿¡Y se están _besando_?! ¿¡Y caminando directas _a la cama_?!

-Mmm… Chlo, ¿interrumpo algo? – pregunta, sus cejas tan arqueadas que casi podrían desaparecer de su frente –. Porque si quieres tiempo a solas, me voy a dormir… - señala por encima de su hombro hacia la pared, tras la cual está su habitación –. Solo te pido que seas silenciosa.

\- No seas tonta, es solo una película – responde la pelirroja con unos ojos en blanco.

\- Ya, claro, del Canal Porno.

\- Sinceramente no sé qué estoy viendo ni en qué canal – admite con una risa y una sacudida de cabeza –, ni me he fijado – busca con la mirada el mando de la televisión, y lo localiza sobre una de las mesitas que tienen de centro, demasiado lejos para llegar a él sin levantarse.

\- ¿Mal día? – Beca esboza una cansada sonrisa de simpatía.

\- Malo no, solo agotador. Los niños están incluso más estridentes los viernes.

\- Hhhmm debe ser algo general, los artistas adultos están igual – se queja con una mueca.

Comparten una breve mirada, y no les hace falta intercambiar palabras para saber lo que va a ocurrir. Chloe abre sus brazos y crea un hueco entre ellos que Beca no tarda en rellenar con su propio cuerpo, acomodándose de tal forma que no le tape a su mejor amiga la televisión con la cabeza.

Se sumen en un cómodo silencio, la pelirroja viendo la película con interés, mientras que Beca está aprovechando ese momento de paz y tranquilidad – puede que sea, fácilmente, el primero del que dispone en toda la semana. Mitad de su cerebro está atenta a la trama de la película, se está enterando de que la rubia se escabulle cuando la morena se queda dormida; pero la otra mitad está flotando en el hormigueo de placer que provoca en ella los dedos de Chloe dibujando figuras sin sentido sobre su piel descubierta.

Había echado de menos esto. Algo tan simple como estar tumbadas la una en los brazos de la otra. Después de tres años viviendo juntas cuando estaban en las Bellas, se había convertido en rutina diaria para ambas el hecho de terminar hechas un lío de extremidades; e irse a vivir juntas después de la universidad no lo había cambiado. Al revés. Al principio incluso lo había intensificado, pues se encontraban en esa misma posición constantemente.

Luego sus vidas comenzaron a volverse un poco más caóticas. Beca salía de casa a las seis de la mañana y no volvía hasta las ocho en un buen día. En un mal día, como hoy, era normal verla entrar por la puerta de casa a las once de la noche, o más tarde incluso, más dormida que despierta. Apenas estaba consciente para saludar a Chloe – si seguía despierta –, comer algo y caer en su cama. A veces ni se molestaba en ponerse el pijama porque eso requería energía que ella no tenía. Y en esos extraños días en los que su horario se parecía al de una persona normal, a lo mejor le tocaba a Chloe quedarse haciendo horas extras para preparar una función, o corregir montañas de exámenes y trabajos.

Vivían juntas, pero no era raro si apenas se veían durante la semana.

Los fines de semana, sin embargo, solían estar reservados para _ellas_. Para pasar tiempo juntas y ponerse al día. Eso siempre que ninguna de las dos esté en una relación, porque en cuanto se mete a alguien más en la ecuación, las cuentas no salen.

Actualmente, por desgracia o por fortuna, depende de cómo se mire, ambas mejores amigas están solteras. Lo cual tiene sus ventajas, porque todos ratos libres que encuentran son para ellas, sin interrupciones. Pero también tiene sus desventajas, como las que Beca está empezando a sentir.

Porque lleva tres meses sin pareja. Tres meses desde la última visita de Jesse a Atlanta. Tres meses desde que admitió que esa relación a distancia no estaba funcionando y cortó con el Treble. Tres meses sin salir de fiesta. Tres meses sin hacer otra cosa que trabajar y caer inconsciente en su cama en cuanto toca la almohada con la cabeza. En resumen, tres meses sin sexo, ni cualquier tipo de contacto físico fuera de lo estrictamente amistoso.

Y, vale, Beca no es precisamente una gran fan del contacto físico; pero hay un límite de lo que una persona puede soportar sin sexo… Su cuerpo tiene necesidades, y ella misma ya no llega a cubrirlas.

Un gemido la saca de su línea de pensamiento, y parpadea para volver a la realidad. _Mala idea_. Nada más enfoca la mirada, se encuentra con la televisión. Con la película. Con la rubia y la morena entrelazadas en la cama en plena acción. Con una clara imagen de cuerpos completamente desnudos, pechos, labios y expertos dedos. Trata de apartar la mirada, de pensar en otra cosa, pero no puede cerrar sus oídos a los suspiros y jadeos que se arrancan ambas chicas y que llegan a Beca a través de su genial equipo de sonido.

Joder. No debería estar viendo esto, no cuando tiene los nervios tan a flor de piel, no cuando está tan sedienta de…

Basta. Se para a sí misma antes de caer en el agujero de la perdición. Aprieta la mandíbula y mantiene la vista clavada en una mota de polvo que flota por el aire frente a sus ojos antes de caer sobre la tela del sillón. Se concentra en pensar en cualquier cosa que ahogue los sonidos que hacen las actrices. Eso, son _actrices_. Están fingiendo. No es real. El sexo es increíble, pero no _así_.

Maldice a Chloe en silencio. No estaría en esta incómoda situación si no fuera por su mejor amiga. Frena el impulso de juntar las piernas, porque ese gesto sería bastante delator, y continua con su mantra para tratar convencer a sus alborotadas hormonas de que no es un buen momento para ponerse cachondas.

Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente y quisiera hacérselo más difícil, la pelirroja retoma sus caricias en su brazo. Beca reprime el escalofrío, pero no puede hacer nada contra la piel de gallina que se extiende allí por donde Chloe pasa las puntas de sus dedos. Sus nervios responden con una intensa oleada de calor directa a la parte baja de su abdomen, y la DJ conoce su cuerpo, sus reacciones. Sabe que es cuestión de tiempo hasta que algo estalle dentro de ella, y lo peor de todo es que no se hace responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir.

Necesita salir de aquí. _Urgentemente._

Se incorpora de un salto, casi cayéndose del sillón por la brusquedad de la acción. Carraspea cuando se da cuenta de que no ha sido _nada_ sutil, y se cruza accidentalmente con el azul bebé de Chloe, quien le devuelve la mirada entre curiosa y divertida.

\- Voy a… – señala hacia la zona general donde está su habitación, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza –, a ponerme el pijama.

Antes de que su mejor amiga tenga oportunidad para hacer comentario alguno, Beca se escabulle del salón por la puerta que da a su cuarto. Se apoya unos segundos en la madera, resistiendo las ganas de darse de cabezazos contra ella, porque está un noventa y cinco por ciento segura de que Chloe sabe exactamente qué le estaba pasando y por qué ha tenido que huir.

Suspira, y abre el armario en busca de su pijama. Ya que esa fue la primera excusa que se le pasó por la cabeza, tendrá que llevarla a cabo. Entra al baño para desmaquillarse, y ahora que no hay maquillaje alguno para ocultarlas, sus ojeras sobresalen de forma llamativa, como oscuros agujeros negros que amenazan con tragarse sus ojos. En su azul medianoche se ven restos del deseo que corre por sus venas y hace que todavía le tiemblen las manos. Las llena de agua y hunde el rostro en ellas, manteniéndolo ahí hasta que todo el agua ha resbalado por entre los huecos de sus dedos.

Vuelve a su habitación, desabrochando el botón de sus vaqueros de camino. Se desprende de los pitillos con un poco de dificultad, y los echa en la cesta de la ropa sucia seguidos rápidamente de su camiseta y calcetines. Está debatiendo si darse una ducha fría o no, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe para dar paso a…

\- ¡Chloe! – exclama Beca, dando un salto en el sitio por el susto. De forma un tanto errática, busca algo con lo que tapar su estado de semi desnudez, sin encontrar nada –. ¿Qué te dije sobre entrar sin llamar antes? – Pero la pelirroja ignora su reprimenda, se pasea por el cuarto con tranquilidad, observándolo como si nunca hubiera estado en él. La DJ gira con ella, sin poder evitar que su estómago se retuerza de intranquilidad –. ¿Chlo? – intenta de nuevo ante la falta de reacción por parte de la joven.

Ojos azul bebé saltan desde su cama a Beca con una intensidad que casi la hace encogerse. Los nudos de su estómago se aprietan todavía más y su boca se seca, obligándola a tragar saliva inexistente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunta finalmente Chloe.

La morena abre la boca, pero ningún sonido sale de ella más que el de su brusca exhalación. Tres veces intenta articular una respuesta, sin suerte. Porque no hace falta que la pelirroja especifique más, no necesita una aclaración. Sabe perfectamente qué es lo que Chloe quiere.

\- Desde Jesse – musita con voz temblorosa.

Está mirando tan fijamente a Chloe, temerosa de lo que pueda hacer, que no pasa por alto el casi imperceptible asentimiento de la pelirroja, como si esa respuesta hubiera sido exactamente la que esperaba oír.

\- Beca… – se lamenta su mejor amiga tras un “tsk” de la lengua.

\- Lo sé, ¿vale? – replica un poco a la defensiva. Sabe que Chloe no la está juzgando, ni de lejos, no puede evitar sentir como que sí lo está haciendo –. Tampoco es que haya tenido tiempo.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos esta noche? – propone.

\- No – suspira la DJ, sus hombros hundiéndose solo por el cansancio de pensar en salir de fiesta –, no tengo energía para ser social ahora mismo – sacude la cabeza para darle más énfasis a su negación. Odia la mirada compasiva que Chloe le devuelve –. Mira – suspira otra vez –, estoy bien, no me va a pasar nada por aguantar un poco más.

\- Ya, pero…

\- No te preocupes, Chlo. Tampoco es que puedas hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

Trata de calmarla, pero la pelirroja alza la cabeza tan rápidamente ante sus palabras que Beca teme por sus cervicales. Luego, penetrantes ojos azul bebé caen sobre ella y la dejan sin respiración. Porque están iluminados por una idea, y al mismo tiempo oscurecidos por la reacción que esa idea está provocando en Chloe. Porque relucen con un brillo peligroso. Porque son tan intensos que la DJ siente que en cualquier momento puede estallar en llamas. Y porque están volviendo a lanzar descargas eléctricas a sus sensibles nervios, y le pica la piel por tanta estimulación, y si Chloe no la toca _ahora mismo_ quizá se vuelva loca.

Espera, ¿ _qué_?

No tiene tiempo de volver sobre su pensamiento y analizarlo. En lo que dura un parpadeo, Chloe ha cruzado la distancia que las separa y está a centímetros de su rostro.

\- Ahora que lo dices – susurra contra sus labios –, sí hay algo que puedo hacer.

La mente de Beca se convierte en un absoluto caos, incapaz de hilar palabras para escupir el nervioso “espera, ¿qué?” que no deja de rondarle por la cabeza. Saltan sus alarmas, todas a la vez le indican que salga corriendo de allí, pero su cuerpo no responde. Sus pies se mantienen firmes en el suelo, sus manos caídas a ambos lados, su boca igual de inútil.

La pelirroja la agarra por la nuca y la atrae hacia ella al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se enrosca alrededor de su cintura. Cubre sus labios con los suyos, y el gemido que se escapa de lo más profundo de la garganta de Beca la habría avergonzado en cualquier otro momento, pero no ahora cuando por fin está pasando lo que tanto desea. Apenas registra que el sonido es suyo, lo único en lo que puede pensar es que la última cuerda que mantiene su autocontrol a su lado, su último ápice de contención, se está deshilachando cada vez más.

Está tambaleándose en el borde del abismo, caminando por el filo de la navaja. Hasta que Chloe atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes, lo muerde, tira de él hacia ella. Entonces Beca cierra los ojos y se deja caer al vacío.

Con otro sonoro gemido, sus manos se mueven por voluntad propia y se enredan en los mechones cobrizos que están semi sujetos por el moño. Pega su cuerpo completamente al de Chloe, maravillándose por el calor que su mejor amiga desprende y la firmeza con la que empuja sus caderas hasta lograr hacerla recular.

La parte trasera de las rodillas de Beca golpea contra el borde de su colchón, y un último empujón acaba con ella de espaldas en la cama. Se incorpora sobre los codos a tiempo de ver a Chloe acercarse a ella con una expresión casi felina en el rostro, devorándola con la mirada mientras yace en ropa interior sobre la colcha. Su pecho sube y baja con cada agitada respiración, y alza una temblorosa mano para frenar a la pelirroja cuando esta empieza a gatear hacia ella.

\- Llevas… mucha ropa – explica con el ceño fruncido en desagrado.

\- ¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto? – le desafía Chloe, ceja arqueada y sonrisa torcida.

No hacía falta que se lo dijeran dos veces. Beca se incorpora cual vampiro en su ataúd y antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, ya tiene el bajo de la camiseta de su mejor amiga agarrado entre sus dedos y lo está alzando para sacársela por la cabeza. La prenda cae al suelo con un suave “thud”, rápidamente seguida por los pantalones cortos del pijama.

Cuando sus ardientes pieles descubiertas se rozan por fin, arrancan un gemido a ambas amigas. Beca tira de la pelirroja hacia ella por el cuello hasta que sus labios están a unos centímetros de los suyos y puede sentir su aliento caliente en su boca. Chloe es quien acorta la poca distancia que las separa para devorarse mutuamente, dientes mordiendo y tirando, lenguas entremezclándose y batallando para ver quién gana a quién, labios moviéndose encima de otros como si quisieran volverse unos solos. Entrelaza sus dedos en el pelo de la DJ, tirando de ella para pegarla imposiblemente más a ella, y Beca se deja hacer.

Chloe se recoloca hasta ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella, su pelvis encajando perfectamente. Sitúa sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Beca y se inclina para que sus labios vuelvan a encontrarse en un beso con sabor a desesperación.

Su propia desesperación, Beca se da cuenta de golpe. Hace tiempo que no está con nadie a este nivel de intimidad. Está ansiosa por sentir las manos de alguien recorrer su piel desnuda, por labios que sorban y besen su cuerpo, por dientes que la marquen. Se muere por alcanzar un orgasmo al que no llegue gracias a sus propios dedos.

Lo necesita _ya_.

Lanza la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso a Chloe. Los dientes de la pelirroja muerden la sensible piel de su cuello sin piedad, sorbiendo sobre el punto donde late su desbocado corazón, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja hasta hacerla suspirar. La morena tira de sus caderas con ansias, luchando por sentir más de ella.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Chloe reposa todo su peso sobre Beca y se desliza hacia su pecho. En un parpadeo, su sujetador ya no está atado a su espalda sino cruzando el aire hasta aterrizar en algún punto del suelo de la habitación. Antes de que la DJ tenga la oportunidad de hacer algún comentario al respecto, los labios de su mejor amiga están alrededor de su pezón izquierdo, su lengua rodeándolo y tentándolo hasta que lo siente erecto en su boca. Solo entonces se cambia al otro, pero nunca dejando de estimular al primero.

Beca aquea la espalda en busca de más contacto, un gemido quedo abandona su garganta sin que ella mande la orden concreta. Sus dedos se enredan en los sedosos mechones de su mejor amiga para pegarla más contra su pecho. La pelirroja tiene un codo sobre el colchón para no aplastar a la morena y una mano en su cadera. Su pierna se desliza entre las de Beca, su muslo rozando su sexo en un vaivén sin descanso que está haciendo que su cabeza dé vueltas. Sus manos están por _todas_ partes: en su pelo, en su cintura, en sus costados, en sus pechos, entre sus piernas.

Chloe deposita un reguero de besos en su agitado abdomen. Beca gime, su pelvis se lanza hacia arriba, suplicante de contacto.  La pelirroja empuja sus caderas contra el colchón, tirando de una de sus piernas para engancharla sobre su hombro. El primer roce de la lengua de su mejor amiga sobre su sexo la vuelve loca y se mueve contra ella en busca de más.

Se deja caer plana contra la cama, los ojos cerrados y las manos enredadas en el desastre en el que ha convertido el moño de Chloe. El agarre de hierro de la pelirroja impide que alce las caderas. Entonces esta ataca su clítoris con saña. Sorbe, tienta y mordisquea continuamente, arrancándole gritos ahogados y “oh, Dios” jadeantes por la falta de aire. Cuando roza su abertura con su lengua, la morena se estremece, los músculos de su abdomen se contraen y arquea tanto la espalda que teme romperse la columna vertebral.

De repente, Chloe cambia tácticas. Justo cuando Beca empezaba a sentir su orgasmo venir, su mejor amiga se separa de ella y aplasta sus labios con los suyos, juntando sus rostros con algo de fiereza.

Devora su boca como alguien que lleva sin comer dos meses. A la DJ le cuesta un poco centrarse en el beso habiendo partes de su cuerpo que _laten_ con fuerza a la espera de un poco de alivio, pero se repone con relativa rapidez y empuja la nuca de la pelirroja para ahondar el beso. Los dientes de Chloe atrapan su labio inferior y tiran de él. Una juguetona lengua se desliza sobre el mismo labio que los dientes aclamaron antes, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca. Beca se lo da con felicidad, encontrándose con ella a medio camino y comenzando un sensual baile basado en tentarse mutuamente y tratar de conquistar a la otra.

Entonces, Chloe desliza dos dedos por los pliegues empapados de la morena, y sin que esta pueda preverlo o prepararse de algún modo, los introduce en su interior con fuerza. Beca deja escapar un jadeo sorprendido, pero pronto sus paredes interiores se acomodan a los dedos de la pelirroja. Esta espera a que esté adaptada para no hacerle daño antes de comenzar a moverse dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, cambiando el ritmo constantemente para que no se acostumbre y termine muy rápido. A veces alterna con masajear su clítoris con el pulgar, de forma que puede sentir su orgasmo construyéndose poco a poco en la forma en que sus caderas enloquecen cuando curva los dedos en su interior o cuando presiona con fuerza en el conjunto de nervios.

Una oleada de espasmos recorre la parte baja del abdomen de Beca y su visión se vuelve completamente negra. Su boca se abre para dejar escapar un jadeo estrangulado, cae sobre el colchón, agotada y sin palabras. Apenas es capaz de abrir los ojos.

Siente la cama hundirse a su lado y el calor que desprende Chloe contra su costado. Ladea la cabeza y fuerza sus párpados a alzarse. Tarda un poco en enfocar la vista, y cuando por fin lo hace se encuentra con la hermosa visión de una Chloe muy despeinada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, rostro sujeto por el puño, brazo doblado por el codo.

\- ¿Qué tal? – inquiere, su voz apenas un susurro.

\- Ha sido… – jadea Beca, algo ronca –, fácilmente el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

La sonrisa de Chloe se hace tan ancha que le llega de oreja a oreja, y exuda orgullo por cada poro de su cuerpo. Sus ágiles – y expertos – dedos retiran sudados mechones castaños del rostro de la DJ y los recogen detrás de sus orejas recubiertas de piercings.

\- No dejes que Jesse te oiga decir eso – comenta en broma.

\- Ya, en realidad… – la morena se muerde el hinchado labio inferior antes de continuar –. Jesse nunca fue especialmente bueno en la cama.

Una sincera carcajada escapa de la pelirroja, que hunde su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Beca para ocultarlo. Es algo inútil ya que la DJ puede sentir a la perfección su cuerpo sacudirse con cada risa reprimida.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunta, sinceramente confundida.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa Chloe, su voz algo airada todavía –. Es solo que… Bueno, Amy solía decir que Jesse era un chico sexualmente indeciso.

\- No dejes que él te oiga decir eso – Beca le devuelve sus palabras con una risita.

Chloe le pincha en las costillas con un dedo, y la DJ salta hacia un lado mientras una exclamación se ahoga en su garganta. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran ahora que la pelirroja se ha quedado sin escondite, es como una chispa sobre un charco de gasolina. Se pasa la lengua por sus resecos e hinchados labios, y siente calor acumularse en su estómago al ver que su mejor amiga sigue su movimiento con los ojos.

Beca vuelve a la casilla de salida: sus nervios híper sensibles a cualquier estímulo, su piel prendida en fuego allá donde Chloe la toca.

\- ¿Esto es todo, entonces? – la decepción e inseguridad permean a su voz, cubren sus ojos de nubes.

La sonrisa de su mejor amiga se vuelve completamente predatoria y azul bebé reluce con un brillo hambriento. Parece una leona a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

\- Tenemos tres meses de tiempo perdido que recuperar todavía – ronronea justo antes de capturar los labios de Beca en un abrasivo beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si alguien se ha quedado con la curiosidad, la película que están viendo es Habitación en Roma.  
> Mi personal recomendación es que la veáis solos, o si no os arriesgáis a pasar el rato más incómodo de vuestras vidas.


End file.
